Mike Terrisen
Mike Terrisen is one of the four main characters in "Another World's Guidance". He is an adventurer of the Adventuring Party and the 1st person to live in Sen's house. He was originally a standard shut-in nerd who didn't socialize all too much who was dragged into a new fantasy world with magic and things he's never seen before. He is at first convinced that he was dragged into one of his many video games that he has on his shelf, much to Sen's confusion. After being bored after a day without his standard technology, he's decided to help Sen with quests, his daily life, and getting back to his standard world so he can meet his technology once again. Appearance Mike is a rather short caucasian teenager with brown, spiky hair. He wears a red plaid shirt and blue jeans, both of which are a bit worn as he hasn't changed out of them in quite some time. He has old sneakers, which his right has a missing aglet and standard white socks. When he's doing stealth missions, he prefers to wear a cloak that can keep his face hidden just in-case. Personality Mike, in his original world, was a shut-in gaming nerd who didn't interact much. He usually refused to go outside and get air, as he'd rather spend his time inside either playing video games, reading comics/manga, and watching either cartoons or anime. He lived this life for a long time much to the disappointment of everyone else, but he didn't really care all too much. He was enjoying it and that's what mattered most. Shortly afterwards, he was transported into a new world for him. He was convinced that he was sucked into a video game world, and he interacted with everything like it was a video game to him. This caused great confusion for Sen and minor issues within the party, as he just thought of them like NPC Party Members instead of actual people. He also mentally predicts video game tropes in his head and silently pats himself on the back whenever he manages to call it. After a while, he eventually learned that it wasn't a video game world and started treating others like actual people. He's a rather nice guy who's a little perverted at times. He does indeed miss his home world and will spend his time drawing pictures of his homeland and anime. He's also willing to spend plenty of time with Sen explaining to him the greatness of modern technology in his own world. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with daggers, Magic, Stealth Mastery (Is capable of sneaking around to the point where people with highly enhanced senses have trouble detecting him), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts and spirits), Darkness Manipulation (Can become a shadow and can create constructs made out of pure darkness), Forcefield Creation (Can make a shield out of darkness), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs and enchant his weapons with fire), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate lost limbs), Precognition (Has a minor sixth sense that alerts him of if he's going to be sneak attacked, incoming projectiles, or if he's going to be spotted), Illusion Manipulation (Can create false images to distract or trick opponents during fights), Perception Manipulation (Can inflict temporary blindness onto an opponent), Attack Reflection (Can reflect attacks with a spell), Teleportation (Capable of teleporting short distances of up to 10 meters and less, teleporting long distances requires more magical energy), Intangibility (Can temporarily turn intangible by turning into a shadow or by phasing through attacks), Sound Manipulation (Can make false sounds to distract enemies), Hacking (Is quite a skilled hacker due to all of his time on the computer at home), Dimensional Storage (Has a small 'pocket reality' which allows him to store small objects so he doesn't need to physically carry them around), Instinctive Reaction (Has a spell that allows him to react on instinct in exchange for his magical power being constantly drained), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemy drinks for stealth kills), Reactive Evolution (Gained a resistance to Tempora's electricity after being shocked so many times by her, and can likely do this with other elements), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Is granted to him by Tempora which is able to bar any mental interference), Electricity Manipulation (Became immune to Tempora's electricity after being shocked so many times by her), Corruption (Type 3; Was unaffected by the presence of an artifact that slowly corrupts people who gaze at it) and Extrasensory Perception (When he's stealthed he's unable to be found even when others scan for him with ESP) Attack Potency: At least Building level (All members of the party are capable of fighting monsters that are comparable in size to buildings), possibly City level (Should be comparable, albeit weaker than Tempora) Speed: Supersonic (All party members are capable of dodging crossbow bolts a few tens of centimeters away from their faces) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Building level, possibly City level (Regularly takes beatings from monsters comparable to the party and can survive powerful attacks from other adventurers) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters with fireballs Standard Equipment: His daggers, his cloak, energy potions Intelligence: Above Average (Is quite a skilled technology user and a rather capable thief. He's able to assist in solving even the more complicated of puzzles and he's rather good in math) Weaknesses: All magic requires enough energy and running out of it will cause spells to malfunction and work not as intended. Due to being a rogue, Mike's magical energy is quite low, and will require him to drink multiple energy potions during a fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stealth Mastery:' Mike is the stealthiest member in the party, he's capable of hiding even against guards with enhanced senses and extrasensory perception. This allows him to get easy assassination kills and quick loot. *'Shadow-Merging:' In tough times, he's capable of merging with his shadow to become just a simple silhouette on the floor. He however cannot attack in this state and is vulnerable to things that block out light. *'Darkness Constructs:' Mike can make constructs such as walls, weapons, shields and others out of pure darkness. Making constructs uses a little bit of his mana each time and he can mold it however he feels like *'Illusion Creation:' Can create illusions, which distract enemies in combat by making them see things that aren't there. Can also make false sounds to accompany these illusions and confuse the enemy even further. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dagger Users Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Hackers Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Another World's Guidance